Hedgehog In The Ghoul School
by Whatif101
Summary: Its time for another crossover. This time Sonic the Hedgehog is taking a unexpected trip to a certain ghoul school. What will happen? Will Sonic ever get home? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Ghoul School?

Hedgehog In The Ghoul School

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm back and starting up a new story. By what the title says, I'm sure you know what this going to be about. I got the idea while formulating another one which hopefully will be coming soon. So fans of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School and fans of Sonic the Hedgehog. Please sit back and enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Ghouls?

It had been a stormy evening to begin with but it was getting worse as Shaggy Rogers kept trying to squint through the distorted windshield. The windshield wipers weren't doing the job and were on the verge of conking out. Shaggy was starting to regret picking today to start his new job as so was his talking dog Scooby, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Shaggy was behind the well of a bright red van that was on a long winding dirt road that one could vaguely tell where they were even in the rain. Scrappy, Scooby's cousin, was in the passenger seat as well but was quite the opposite of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoniks! Like I can't see a thing through this windshield!" Shaggy exclaimed as the already pounding rain picked up, "Maybe I shouldn't of taken this new job…"

"Don't be silly Shaggy," He heard Scrappy's voice say from the back before he turned around to see, "You'll make a great gym teacher and I'll make a great assistant."

In the back of the van were some gym equipment and Scrappy appeared to have the dead lift ready.

"See I've been working out," Scrappy added as he bent down to start the dead lift.

He managed to get it over his head as Shaggy got to some rocky piece of the road. Scrappy felt the weights start to fall back as he tried to balance himself before the van hit a bump. Once he was off his feet the motion and weight of the dead lift caused Scrappy to fall backwards and cause one of the back doors to open.

"Oh ro! Rappy!" Scooby shouted as he saw his cousin had only her lower legs keeping him to the van.

"Zoinks! Like not only is he working out," Shaggy exclaimed at the sight, "He's falling out!"

Scrappy on the other hand wans't too worried. How he had fallen caused the weights to land on the ground and turn like an extra pairs of wheels as he kept a hold of the fan with his lower legs.

"Wheeeeee!" Scrappy exclaimed as he kept tight hold of the dead lift, "I bet this is great for building up my shoulder muscles."

Shaggy kept the van on the road as Scooby got in the back and proceeded to help Scrappy.

"Rappy ret gro!"

"Whatever you say Uncle Scooby,"

That was what Shaggy heard just before a thud and a crashing of gym equipment in the back.

"Gee Uncle Scooby," He heard Scrappy say from the back; "You ready to work out too?"

"Ruh uh," He heard Scooby reply.

Soon Scooby and Scrappy were back in the passenger's seat as the lightning was starting to become more violent than it had been already. Shaggy kept the van going as he finally got a moment of somewhat clear viewing in the windshield.

"Like I'm ready to get to this fancy girl school and taste some of their fancy cooking," Shaggy said while chuckling hoping to get everyone in a talking mood despite the storm.

"Me too," Scooby replied just thinking about the food that could be there.

"In the mean time I'll check the grub compartment," Scrappy said as he searched the compartment in front of him and pulled out two pieces of beard that seemed to have 'cheese' on it, "Hey there's a sandwich left."

Shaggy kept on hand on the steering wheel and used the other to grab the sandwich and took a bite out of it. However when he chewed the bite he had the 'cheese' tasted more… like paper… He gulped it down after realizing it too late.

"Yuck." He exclaimed as he pulled the map from the bread which now had a bite mark in it, "Like, anyone for road map on rye?"

"I put it there for safe keeping Shaggy," Scrappy replied as he took the now ruined map.

The storm was suddenly picked up as lightening flashed again as Shaggy returned his full attention to the road but his mind still on the map and their surroundings. He started to tell himself he had made some wrong turns ago and now with the map out of use he wouldn't be able to tell where he made those wrong turns.

"I think were lost," Shaggy admitted as another flash of lightening was seen and a loud thunder was heard.

The lightening flashed against a building just up the road and it seemed to have a brick wall surrounding its front entrance. The building in the middle was made of orange bricks and had a bell tower at the center top. It casted a white image every time the lightening went off.

"No we're not there's the school," Scrappy said while pointing out the building as the van came to a stop by the gated entrance, "Not too shabby Shaggy."

Shaggy felt a sigh of relief leave him as he got a look at the school. It seemed like a pretty well-kept place which he doubted it to be with the way the weather was. However when it started to sink in he forgot about the weather and was counting themselves luck to find the place.

"Like only the best for my friends," Shaggy replied while giving a chuckle before giving the school another look, "Huh!?"

Upon giving the entrance another good look he saw a signed that read "Calloway Military School".

"Military school? Like, we're looking for Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls..." Shaggy said as he felt the dread start to come over him again.

"Oh.. that's right next door," Scrappy assured Shaggy as he pointed out the window.

Shaggy looked in the direction Scrappy had pointed to see another building sitting on a hill within the darkness and storm. Shaggy pulled the van onto the road heading for the building off in the distance as he began to make some of its features. It appeared to be worn and blended well in the darkness. The roofs and over heads of the house had brown reddish tiles on them and the rest of the building looked like it was made up of wearing wood though some part didn't seem that worn. Shaggy found himself pulling the van up to the entrance which was also sealed off with a gate just as lightening flashed again.

"Like, well looks like no one's home," Shaggy nervously stated as going back home was sounding more like a good idea, "Well come back some other time."

Scooby agreed with this as Shaggy was about to get the van in reverse but the gates to the school opened and revealed a path way right up to the front door.

"See Uncle Scooby I knew they'd be expecting us," Scrappy stated much to Shaggy's dismay.

He drove the van past the gates slowly knowing that at this point there was turning back. As the lightening went off again, he heard the gates swinging closed with a loud clang. The rain suddenly picked up at a greater rate as the window wipers started to slow down.

"Zoinks! What a time for the wipers to conk out," Shaggy exclaimed as his vision became distorted and unable to make out anything, "Like, I can't see the road."

He was just about to apply the brake to avoid hitting something unseen when a tail started to wipe against the windshield. Scooby was now on the roof and has his tail positioned to act as another wiper. Shaggy gave a look of relief as his vision was now clearer.

"Ros rhat Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"Like, much better. I think I can see the school," Shaggy replied before seeing the school in the lightening and realizing what he just said, "But I'm not sure I want to…"

As he drove the van closer the building now looked more like a spooky mansion and the feeling in his gut telling him "get out of there" was getting stronger and stronger.

"Wow what a neat place, "Scrappy exclaimed obviously oblivious to the frightening look of the place, "It even has a moat."

"Roat…and ro draw ridge!" Shaggy heard Scooby shout as he slammed on the brakes.

Shaggy saw Scooby fly from the roof top and across the moat before crashing face first into the wooden door on the porch and going flat.

"That's my Uncle Scooby," Scrappy said as the front door opened, "He's always wants to get to places ahead of everybody."

Scooby laid flat for a few seconds before he felt something pull him by the collar and flap him till he was no longer flat. He drew in a breath as he turned to who had helped him.

"Rhanks," Scooby said before he saw what had helped him, "Raaaah!"

The help he had received was from... floating white gloved hand. Scooby dashed into the front door, as if was now open, and kept looking back to see if the hand was following him. He turned back his head just in time to see what looked like a little green dragon and it wasn't happy to see Scooby. Scooby found himself running in place as he felt flames hit him right in the behind as he took off screaming. He crashed into a suit of armor before it started a domino effect on the other suits of armor. Scooby found himself in darkness as soon as the crashing stopped as he tried to pull the helmet that was now on his head off. The helmet eventually came off as it flew across the room and slammed into a chain attached to a rotating mechanism. The chain managed to snap and Scooby heard something falling but didn't mind to it as the dragon was now steaming mad.

"Come on Shaggy," Scrappy exclaimed as he and Shaggy made their way over the now down draw bridge.

Scooby was backing into a corner as the dragon came slowly closer with a deadly intention in his eyes.

"Matches! Come here..."

Scooby was counting himself lucky as the dragon hung its head and walked away to a short woman wearing a pink dress, a red cape that attached near her shoulder and neck, and a pair of red shoes. She also had a red head band of sorts near her forehead and over the bangs of her black hair. She had her attention mostly to the dragon who still looked upset.

"Bad boy," She said before turning her attention to Scooby, "I hope he didn't scare you."

"Rho me?" Scooby asked before giving a chuckle.

"Like Scoob is that a…a…" He heard Shaggy's voice say as he turned to see him coming besides him.

"Ragon..? Reah," Scooby assured before imitating an angry dragon.

"Matches can be a little feisty around strangers," The woman said getting the attention of Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy, whom had arrived with Shaggy, "But once he gets to know you. He's fine."

The dragon, Matches, walked away from the woman and up to Scrappy like a curious puppy as Scrappy took his hand and began to shake it.

"Glad to know ya, Matches. I'm Scrappy Doo," He said, "I've guess you've already met my Uncle Scooby."

Matches turned to look up at Scooby with a growl and glaring look in his eyes as Scooby tried to chuckle what had happened previously off. The stare lasted till the woman regained everyone's attention again.

"You must be Shaggy Rogers, I'm Miss Grimwood, Head mistress of this finishing school," The woman said introduction.

Shaggy surveyed the room he was in and it was a front room with stairs right in the middle leading up to the next floor. To his left was a door way and to his right was another door way that lead to other parts of the house. Above on the next floor was a balcony with several dusty pieces of furniture.

"Like nice to meet you Miss Grim…" Shaggy started to say.

Just as he was about to finish there came the roaring sound of thunder and flashing of various lightning strikes that shined in through the windows of the room. In the midst of the noise, everyone in the building could hear a distinct crash from outside…

_**Jeez I wonder who that could be? (XD) Well that's it for the first chapter everyone. Please leave a review and tell me what you like and what you didn't like. Whatif101 out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_Hey everyone it's time for another chapter. Hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 2: First Impressions…

Everything about the outside of the building was exactly the same as Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy had arrived in. The sound of the crash gave hint that whatever had fallen had fallen into the front yard…or at least what you could call a front yard. Shaggy and Scooby were having second thoughts on going outside, but thanks to Scrappy they found themselves outside in the pouring rain. Miss Grimwood was observing from the front porch of the building and was keeping dry as Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy were completely soaked. Shaggy couldn't really make anything out as he could feel himself sinking in the muddy ground. He placed a hand over his eyes to hopefully clear his vision but to no real avail.

"Like, see anything Scoob?" He called out in the pouring rain.

Scooby wasn't having any more luck then Shaggy. His sight was just as bad and he found himself slipping in the mud a few times, but got right back up despite his fears getting to him as the thunder and lightning continued.

"Whatever fell had to make some kind of crater..." Scrappy shouted to them over the noise of the storm.

Shaggy had just caught what Scrappy had said before he felt his foot fall and found himself sliding down into the mud. He felt himself pivot forward and land face flat into the mud. As he slid he felt himself collide against something in the mud. He pried himself from the mud and used his hands to find a way out but he felt them brush against the thing he collided into.

"Scoob! Scrappy!" He shouted with a mud covered face, "Like, I can't see but there's something here!"

Soon after his call over the storm, he was helping Scooby and Scrappy pry the thing from the ground while trying not to slip on the mud that was getting more difficult to get out of as the rain started to form a small pool in the carter.

"Like, whatever this thing is," Shaggy stated while trudging back to the school, "it's heavy…"

"Reah…troo reavy…" Scooby replied.

"Ah come on you two," Scrappy said to them, who was holding the thing up by the back, "Let's get this back to Miss Grimwood and see what it is."

When they got up to the porch of the school, Miss Grimwood had the front door wide open as they finally had haven again from the storm. Shaggy could feel the rain start to drip off him as the mud began to slightly drip off but was drying at the same time. Scooby and Scrappy were having the same situation as all three of them hauled the thing inside.

"Quickly bring it in here," Miss Grimwood said as she led them to a room with what appeared to be a long rectangular dining table.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy hauled the thing up and dropped it on the table before catching their breath. Shaggy and Scooby fell over into some chairs taking the load of their feet while Scrappy got on the table to look the 'thing' over.

"Jee…I've never seen anything like this before?" He said with a puzzled look on his face, "Have you Miss Grimwood?"

"My...I don't believe I have…" Miss Grimwood replied while pondering.

The thing on the table appeared to be a... hedgehog…but it only would explain the spikes on the back of its head and torso. The fur appeared to be blue and stained with mud. Its arms and belly seemed to be a tannish skin color. Its hands had white gloves on them and its feet had red and white shoes which had yellow locks on one of the sides. It appeared to be breathing but it was barely noticeable as it laid motionless for some time. Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Miss Grimwood waited for some sigh of life left in the thing besides breathing but nothing came.

"I'll come up with something to help this poor thing," Miss Grimwood said as he moved to the door leading from the dining room, "In the meantime, I believe it's about time you meet my girls."

Right when she had finished her sentence, a bat swooped down past Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy before circling around over their heads.

"Ah. Here's one of them now." Miss Grimwood stated while motioning towards the bat.

When Shaggy got a good look at the bat it appeared to be three shades of purple and he recalled what Miss Grimwood had just said.

"Girl? Like, don't be batty that's no girl..." He stated in disbelief.

The bat suddenly began to glow before it became a bright glow and it started to shift. The glow became almost blinding before it subsided and in front of Shaggy now stood a young girl who looked to be about 13 years old. Her skin was a palish looking purple and she had green eyes. Her hair was two shades of purple while the main part of it hung almost to her ankles. She was wearing a purple robe that had sleeves that came past and hung loosely by her elbows. The skirt portion exceeded past her legs and laid partly on the floor. Around her waist was a red band almost like a belt of sorts. She stood with the back of her hands on her waist and had her right leg bent slightly in front of her other.

"What's wrong with batty? I'm Sibella, Count Dracula's Daughter. FANG-tastic to meet you." She said in a slightly slyish but soft tone as she revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

Sonic could remember little before he found himself in the darkness of sleep. He couldn't remember falling asleep but everything beforehand he could. He had been helping out a good friend of his with an experiment and then… he tried to remember but he was coming up with noth…

"FANG-static to meet you,"

He heard a voice. A girl from what he heard but he couldn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Amy but… He could feel he was lying down on his back on something wooden. He tried to lift himself up and open his eyes but he felt just a bit too weak. He felt something come over him before he could feel himself start to shift a bit. He felt his eyes start to slowly open but close again. His vision was blurred when his eyes parted. His hearing was muffled to a soft drone. However his vision did start to clear as his eye lids parted a few times. Soon he was able to make out a ceiling as he started to lift his head up and hopefully the rest of his body. He got his head up just enough as he saw several people and a dog standing in front of him. One of them was tall and was wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants. He looked to be in shock for some reason. One was a short woman in a pink dress with a red cape and a red hair band that covered the front part of her tall hair. She seemed to be calmer then the tall guy. The third one was a girl who looked about 13 years or so. Her skin was a palish looking purple and she had green eyes. Her hair was two shades of purple while the main part of it hung almost to her ankles. She was wearing a purple robe that had sleeves that came past and hung loosely by her elbows. The skirt portion exceeded past her legs and laid partly on the floor. Around her waist was a red band almost like a belt of sorts. She stood with the back of her hands on her waist and had her right leg bent slightly in front of her other. The dog had brown fur with black spots one its body and seemed to be just as scared as the tall guy.

"Dracula's…" The tall guy stuttered out.

"Raughter" The dog…stuttered out…

Sonic felt like putting a finger to his ear not believing he had heard…

"ARROOOOOOOH! ARROOUUUUU!"

Sonic's thoughts on the matter shifted to whatever had made that howl. He tried to sit up and get to his feet, but all he managed to do was turn his head. His head turned a ways to where he had a view of a door way to the room in which he was in. Standing in the doorway was what looked like a girl; she appeared to be eight years old and had light brown fur covering her body. Her hair came up above her ears which were big as well but wolf like… She was wearing what looked like a sleeveless blue dress with a light blue ribbon. He hands…weren't hands actually… more like paws as well as her feet.

"Wow a werewolf." A voice exclaimed though Sonic couldn't see who had said it.

Sonic tried to move his arm but felt as though he barely had control of it. He managed to slide his arm a way to where his elbow had cleared a side of whatever he was lying on. He felt his left shoulder shift to where his forearm had swung down and hung almost lifeless. However when his left hand had swung down he felt the back of his hand smack against something just as he thought more of the words he had heard.

"Winnie the werewolf." Sonic heard the woman in the red hair band say.

"A what!?"

That's what left Sonic's mouth as he found a sudden strength and lifted himself to a sitting position. Just as he done that he felt a growing sensation on his left hand. He turned his head to see his glove almost engulfed in a burning fire.

"AHHHH!" He exclaimed as he got to his feet and started to swat at his hand to subside the fire.

He then waved his fiery hand back and forth quickly as the fire started to go away but he could still feel the stinging. He froze right in place as he looked over to where all the people were to see them all staring at him. He let out a chuckle as his eye darted to the door way leading out. In a split second he veered up and launched himself from the table and over the people standing in awe. He found himself in a front room of sorts and saw a thing of stairs, another door way, and what looked like a front door. He rushed to the door and swung it open revealing the outside which was in a pouring storm. Sonic speed outside and jumped up on the overhead of the porch. He sped up the roof towards the top toward to get a good view of the land if he could. He gave a good survey of the land drenched in rain and wasn't making out anything in the distance…except…

_Looks like another building,_ Sonic's thought in his mind, _be my best beat besides this place and the rain...-_

At that moment Sonic felt one of his soaked feet slide before he found himself sliding quickly down the roof. He tried to grab the roof to stop his fall but he felt his fingers slip as he came to an edge part of the roof and fall right off. He found himself tumbling towards the ground before he felt something wrap around him and pull against his fall. He felt himself swing backwards and slamming against a wall of the building square in the back of the head before blacking out.

Shaggy and Scooby were on the run for their life through the Grimwood School. They looked back to make sure no one was following them.

"Come on Shaggy don't you wanna meet the rest of the girls?" Scrappy said as he was pulled along by Scooby.

"Like, those weren't girls Scrappy," Shaggy replied as he kept his pace up and the matter of the situation began to sink in, "They were ghouls!"

Despite the matter at hand, Shaggy found himself thinking about the thing on the dining table and how it sprang to life and took off at such…speed. Was it something of the schools or…? His fear, however, made him dismiss the thought from his mind as all he could think of now as to find someplace to hide. He saw a door at the end of the hallway they were in and made a quick decision to hide there. He swung the door open quickly and let Scooby run in while carrying Scrappy before going in himself and slamming the door shut. He turned and placed his back against the door while drawing in a breath.

"Ghouls...smhouls Shaggy. What we should be on the lookout is that thing," Scrappy stated while looking around the room they were in, "It sure did move fast when it woke up."

"Like, that's what we should be doing," Shaggy exclaimed as he got a good look at the room.

It was covered in stone walls and was very dusty with spider webs hanging from the ceiling and in the corners of the room. Near one of the walls is what looked like a dusty old organ. The keys and pipes appeared to be in decent shape but there were hints of rust as well as spider webs starting to form. Then Shaggy saw something…come right through the wall as if it were transparent to everything around it. When it finally came through it appeared to be a girl as well and had a blue tinge transparent. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with high heeled white cowboy boots. Her hair was in a sideways ponytail and had a blue streak in her hair.

"Like, See!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Phantasma," The transparent girl said before floating over to the organ and taking a seat, "Wanna hear me play?

The girl, apparently known as Phantasma, proceeded to play several notes on the organ. So Shaggy and Scooby the sound that came out had a bit of a nightmarish tone to them and was something they wouldn't want to hear alone in the dark.

"Not bad Phantasma," Scrappy complimented as he came next to her, "But do you know any rock and roll?"

Before Scrappy could get a single answer he found himself being pulled by the collar away from Phantasma.

"Like, no time for rocking we've gotta get rolling!" Shaggy exclaimed as they went out the door they had come in with his hand griping Scrappy's collar.

They managed to get out of the room and slammed the door shut. They didn't get far from the door before they came to a screeching halt. Before them stood what looked like a girl whose skin looked like it was stitched together with various body parts. Her hair was tall and black with a white stripe going up it. She was dressed in a dark green and light green dress and tall sandals. She also had what like two bolts sticking out on the sides of her neck.

"Hi. I'm Elsa Frankienteen," The girl said in a slightly deep tone.

"Rnd r'm rout of here," Scooby exclaimed as he and Shaggy turned around in a dash down another hallway.

Miss Grimwood had just arrived in the hallway with two of her girls, Sibella and Winnie, following behind only to see Shaggy Rogers, the new gym teacher, and his dog taking off down another hallway. She tried calling out to them but they were well out of ear shot. She could tell she made the right choice when she hired the man as he and his dog were showing very sporadic athletic ability.

"They're probably anxious to find their rooms," Miss Grimwood suggested, "They must be tired."

"They don't run like their tired," Another one of her girls, Elsa, stated.

"Arroooh. Much like whoever that was in the dining room," Winnie added.

"Yeah you think they've never heard of a girl ghoul before," Sibella also added.

They all burst out in a laugh at the very idea before they all went down the other hallway to go after Shaggy.

Shaggy kept looking ahead not wanting to look back as he scanned ahead for another place to hid. Hopefully there wasn't anyone or anything… in there. He picked out a random door and swung it open quickly for Scooby before slamming it shut. He pressed his back against the wooden door along with Scooby who had let go of Scrappy. Shaggy could hear faint sound of footsteps coming close to the door but then going past.

"Don't worry Miss Grimwood. We'll find them,"

Shaggy and Scooby kept their mouths shut as the thought of being found was the most unwanted thing they would want to happen. While he kept quiet, and thankfully Scrappy did too, Shaggy saw that the room they were in now looked like it was straight out the deep parts of a pyramid in Egypt. There were hieroglyphics on the walls, which were crumbling in certain areas. Shaggy spied a sarcophagus across the room and figured it would be the best place to hide if anyone came in the room. He rushed over to it while Scooby grabbed Scrappy by the collar again.

"Like, this looks like a good place to hid," Shaggy said as he opened the sarcophagus and got in before shutting it.

Not more than second after he did, he, Scooby, and Scrappy came running out.

"MUMMY!" Shaggy and Scooby shouted as they ran away.

When they were a ways away they began to back up at the sight of…a little girl about 3 years old and wrapped in white wrappings. She had a slit in her wrappings around her head to show her bright blue eyes. She also had a pink bow on the top of her head near a strap of her wrappings that hung like a pony tail.

"S-s-sorry we woke ya," Shaggy stuttered out.

Shaggy found himself bumping into something behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he was greeted with the snitched together 'girl' from earlier. Both Shaggy and Scooby jumped in fright as they saw all the other 'girls' and Miss Grimwood arriving in the room at the same time.

"Ah I see you've met the youngest of my girls," Miss Grimwood announced as everything gathered in a group, "This is Tanis, the mummy's daughter."

"Are they the new gym teachers?" The mummy girl, known as Tanis, asked while sucking her thumb.

"Yeess Tanis," Sibella replied, "We've been waiting for them a long time."

Shaggy jumped at the very thought of what that implied as his mind raced to come up with something that would get him, Scooby, and Scrappy out of there.

"Like, it wasn't worth it," Shaggy insisted, "You don't wanna eat us. We're just skin and bones."

"AhAHAHAHAHAHA they're strange Elsa," Phantasma exclaimed.

"But they're in great shape Phanty," Elsa replied.

Shaggy was now shaking all over as the conclusion he was jumping too was seem more like the fate that awaited him, Scooby, and Scrappy.

"great shape…for wha-" Shaggy started to say.

Before he could finish his sentence he and the others heard a distinct sound of something bumping hard against stone somewhere in the room. It got everyone's attention on a certain sarcophagus in one of the corners near several container pots. Winnie seemed more suspicious of it then everyone else in the room.

"Like, that's not another mummy I hear…." Shaggy asked with the hope nothing else would happen.

"He was out in the rain and needed a rest," Tanis replied in a slightly babyish tone as he made her way over to the sarcophagus.

She proceeded to open the sarcophagus to reveal…the blue "hedgehog" from earlier. Its face seemed to be pale and the look on his face was that of someone who had been frozen with a maniac smile on his face. The 'hedgehog' didn't move at all but suddenly fell forward flat on his face. At the sight of this, Shaggy and Scooby fell flat on their backs while blacking out.

Sonic didn't know how long he was in the dark, but he wasn't sure how long it was till he was out of that closed area. Not only where the thoughts of everything before he blacked out on the roof of the building haunting him, but he wasn't able to find a way out of the darkness. He started to think he wasn't just trapped but…. He had tried to make the thought go away and tried to tell himself it was just a dream but it hadn't helped. Now he was on the floor and out of the darkness which he was thanking for it immensely. When he found himself out of the near death scare state of the dark thoughts, he started to get himself to his feet only to be greeted by those in the building all gathered in a group.

"uh…hello?" Sonic managed to get out thinking about running again as an option.

"Hey your that hedgehog who took off in the blink of an eye," Sonic saw a little puppy exclaim while coming up and shaking his hand, "I'm Scrappy Doo. Also could you teach me how to go that fast?"

"Uh…" Sonic started to say while contemplating an answer in the given situation.

"Arroooh I've never seen move that fast before," The…werewolf exclaimed.

Sonic felt a bit of confidence in him again as he hadn't heard that in a while. Everyone he knew had seen him run before and it was much of a thing anymore, but it didn't bother him really. Sonic saw the puppy, known as Scrappy; go over to the tall guy and his dog, who seemed to be passed out.

"Shaggy and Uncle Scooby must be tired," Scrappy said with a sigh.

"We best get them to their rooms, but first," The woman in the pink dress said before turning to Sonic, "If you can, could you introduce yourself?"

Sonic was getting the friendly vibe from the manners of those around him, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to doubt the nature of the people then what he was seeing. The thought had good reason since the girls looked rather strange… One looked like a mummy, one looked like she was stitched like a Frankenstein monster, another was….

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said with a smile as the thought in the back of his head faded away.

_Sorry if this took a little while longer. I was trying to keep a balance and make sure I didn't focus on the Sonic or the Scooby Doo parts of this story. Hope you all like it. Leave a review and tell me what you like and/or didn't like. Whatif101 signing out._


End file.
